


Nem's Tape

by rainbowsponge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Canon Gay Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gay, Lesbian Character, M/M, Outer Space, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsponge/pseuds/rainbowsponge
Summary: Nem Murphy is the prince of the alien planet Uetov but on his seventh birthday his planet is attacked and destroyed. He lives his life out on Earth but years later gets a call to come fight the being who killed his planet and is going to destroy Earth. Nem and his sister Audrey put their lives on hold to save their loved ones. Nem's tape has every important event in his life and you were the lucky one to find it.





	Nem's Tape

**Author's Note:**

> Authors notes--- Okay so here's the summary of what happens before Nem received this recorder:  
> Nem is an alien price on a planet called Uetov. He was next in line to become the King of the Uetovians and his older sister, Audrey, was going to be the general of the interplanetary army (which is a big deal). On Nem's seventh birthday and on the day Audrey gets initiated and planet was attacked. Without knowing what was going on, the siblings were pushed into an escaped pod just before the planet blew up right in front of their eyes (luckily they were closed). Nem was seven and Audrey was fifteen. They landed in Ireland where an old woman (who is also a Uetovian conveniently) takes them in to help run her potato farm. The story takes place slightly after that.
> 
> Important Names so far:  
> Nem- Um the main dude that this whole story is about  
> Audrey- Nem's older sister  
> Una- Nem's and Audrey's mother  
> Opaim- Nem's and Audrey's father  
> Grandma- the old potato farmer
> 
> Important information about this universe:  
> 1\. There's shitloads of alien types that exist on a crapton of planets across the universe  
> 3\. People can have any color eyes  
> 4\. People can be born with unnatural hair colors  
> 5\. It's a bit more technologically advanced (There's already a colony of 2,500 families living on Mars at the moment and scientists are an inch away from inventing hover cars/bikes, teleporters, and faster than light space travel)  
> 6\. Cryogenic freezing is already a thing as well  
> 7\. Fusion between two people can take place if the two people have a deep bond but the fusion can only last up to 12 hours at max  
> 8\. Almost supernatural entities exists but they stay very well hidden like they do now  
> 9\. Uetovians live a very long time (one year for them is 50 Earth years)  
> 10\. Uetovians are mostly similar to human biologically (girls get periods/boobies/girl things and same for whatever dudes get)
> 
> Things to add about Nem:  
> His fusions can last forever  
> He's 4"11 and he stays that way throughout the story  
> He is 360 Earth years old  
> Him and Audrey do grow and their voices and bodies do change as they were if they were a human (Uetovians grow young and are adults for a while)  
> (Everything else about him is spoilers)
> 
>  
> 
> Okay I guess that's it :)

"Is this thing on, Grandma? Are you sure? Oh- Hi!!! I'm recording myself on this thing Grandma gave me! Say my name... Oh! My name is Nem! I'm seven years old! I have a sister too and her name is Audrey. We rode on a spaceship to get to this place that Grandma calls Ireland. It's on the planet Earth! It's so fun here! We live in a house made of what Grandma calls wood and stone. Near our house is what Grandma says is called a forest. It's very big and full of super tall trees! I talked to the birds and climbed trees. They helped me fly through the trees. I know all their names! There's Bluey, and there's Kathy and her chicks Andy, Kyle, and James, and there's...

\-------------------------

Around 2:30 am, Grandma heard an explosion come from the middle of the field outside of her house and smiled. She stayed up all night waiting for it. She walked away from the sink where she was washing dishes and went to the front door and grabbed her coat. She opened the door and walked down the steps of her front porch. She pulled her coat tighter around herself when she felt the wind from the blast hit her and rattle her wind chimes. She proceeded in walking across the field to the strange object that crashed down and left a burning hole. She finally arrived in front of the object and slowly slid down the side of the crater. For an old woman, she was quite fit and flexible. The object was perfectly round and a light purple color. It had a large dark tinted window in the front that slowly opened with a hiss when Grandma pressed a button on the side of the craft.

Inside was a little boy and a preteen girl, both curled up inside of the boys large wings that he had on his back. They snored softly as Grandma picked the little bundle up and made her way back to her house. She tripped multiple times and it took her quite a few minutes to get back into the house and put the children into the beds she made specifically for them that night. She untangled the children's arms and legs from each other and tucked them in warmly into bed. She then proceeded to go back to washing the dishes she left in the sink.

~~~

Nem woke with a start and his heart racing. He still heard the screams of the people around him still ringing in his ears and put a hand to his heaving chest. He looked around the room and didn't recognize it at all. He stared at the quilt that covered his body and stretched out one of his wings to work out the kinks in his feathers. He remembered being pushed inside a pod with his sister by his mother and being told to close his eyes. She started to say something but he couldn't hear her. What was she going to say?

He looked over at the other bed in the room and saw his sister, Audrey, asleep under a similar quilt. He slid the quilt off his body and stretched out his other wing. He swung his legs off the bed and walked out the door of the room, inspecting everything as he did. As Nem walked into the doorway and saw an old woman with his back to her and swaying her hips a slow song that was playing on a slowly spinning device that Nem didn't recognize. Brightly colored flowers adorned her long grey hair.

"Hello...?" He said softly and the woman whipped around. Her face lit up at the sight of him standing in the doorway. She took a second before responding because she didn't really remember how to speak the language of Nem's people and had to call it back to the front of her mind.

"Good morning, Nem!" She said while putting the thing she had been preparing onto plates. "How are you feeling this morning? Are you hungry?" Nem nodded. She smiled and gestured to the table where she placed the plates. "Well, come over here and get some bacon and eggs," She took a seat at the table and began to eat her food. Nem walked over to the table and sat down as well. The seat was made of a rough and hard material but had a nice cushion on it. He didn't know what bacon and eggs were and looked at the pile of yellow mush and brown strips on his plate. He looked up at the woman and gave her a confused look.

"Just try the food. I think you'll like it," She said as she poured a glass of an orange, pulpy liquid from a carton and took a drink. He looked back down at his plate and picked up his fork. He didn't know what to do with it so he copied the woman's actions. He put some of the eggs into his mouth and swallowed it. His face lit up as he ate some more. He loved it. It was like never anything he had before. He ate all of the food and licked up the last bits on the plate just as Audrey walked in. She cleared her throat and the woman turned around again. She smiled once more.

"Hello, Audrey! Did you get a good night's-"

"Who are you? Where are we? Where are my parents?" Audrey interrupted with a hand on her hip. The woman smiled sadly. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair before speaking.

"You can call me Grandma," She said. "We are inside my house, which is on a farm, in a country called Ireland, on the planet Earth." She folded her hands into her lap and looked Audrey into the eyes, where she stood in the doorway. "I am here to take care of you while you're on vacation away from your planet. Also I will teach you all about Earth, starting with a nice breakfast of bacon and eggs. So please," She gestured to the seat in between Nem and herself. Nem grabbed the carton of the liquid to pour himself a glass. He looked at the writing on the carton and couldn't understand a word it said. He dismissed the words on the box and poured himself some. It was a weird flavor Nem had never tasted before but he still enjoyed it.

Audrey didn't trust Grandma and didn't take her eyes off of her as she sat down. Grandma pushed a plate of the food toward Audrey. Nem looked at her and gave her a look telling her that the food is very good. She took a bite and then proceeded to shovel it all into her mouth at once. She finished the plate in like two seconds and Nem passed her the carton.

"You didn't answer my last question and how do you know my name?" Audrey asked while side-eyeing Grandma.

"Yeah, you knew my name too but I never told it to you. Also how did we get here?" Nem piped up. Grandma was ready for all these questions. She looked at Audrey first.

"Your parents are still on Uetov, helping the people before they come here and join you two. I also know your name because I was informed that you two would be coming before you did," She then turned her head toward Nem. "You got here on a spaceship last night and you were asleep when I carried you in," She smiled once again. Audrey continued to bombard Grandma with questions but Nem soon lost interest in the conversation.

He looked around at the walls of the room, playing with an end of the white regal robe he was wearing. He didn't remember why it was full of holes and black marks though. He looked at the framed pictures of people he didn't know and of drawings of places and flowers he didn't recognize. He looked at the device that was faintly playing a melody that Nem quite enjoyed. It was spinning a black disk in the middle and having a small needle run over it.

'Does the vibrations from the needle going against the disk make the noise?' He wondered. He learned something like that from on of his first days at school. He continued to look around the kitchen at the wooden boxes on the wall full of fancy looking plates and glasses, at the surface that still had the dirty pan on it from when Grandma was cooking food, and the big white rectangle that had two handles coming out of it.

"What's that thing?" He asked while pointing at the fridge. Grandma stopped talking to Audrey to answer Nem's question, showing remarkable amounts of patience. "That, my dear, is called a fridge," She walked over to it and opened up the bigger half. "It keeps the food I buy that needs to be cold, cold." She ended with yet another smile and gestured into the fridge at all the food.

Nem opened his mouth to say something about the stove but Grandma interrupted him by throwing open the front door and gesturing out. "Before I answer any more questions about inside the house, why don't you and Audrey explore outside while I work on the farm?" She then promptly walked out and left Audrey and Nem on their own. Nem looked at Audrey, who still didn't trust anything that Grandma said.

"I think she kidnapped us, Nem," She ran a hand through her messy bedhead hair. "Something was wrong when we were put in that pod and sent here." She then started playing with her fork as Nem remembered the screaming people around him and his father yelling commands from his ship.

"Maybe something was wrong then but Mommy and Daddy are fixing it because that's their job?" Nem said tentatively and Audrey pondered the probability of that happening.

"You may be right there, Nem, but I'm still going to ask Grandma," She then stood up and stormed out the door to go ask Grandma more questions. Nem then stood up from the table for the first time and went over to the door. He looked out and gasped. It was the most beautiful thing Nem had ever seen. All of the green of the grass and the trees with the light seeping through the leaves. There was many new sights he's never seen before but the thing that shocked Nem the most was blue sky and the amount of light. The sky on Uetov was a dark purple which made the planet dark and made all people look relatively the same when they were outside. He took a few more steps forward and fluttered gently down the stairs. He felt the grass in between his toes and bent down to feel it. It was smooth on one side and rough on the other. He then folded his legs underneath him to sit in the dirt and grass. He felt the dirt with his finger and made a little mound out of it. He began to play with the dirt, building it up into a large hump and putting pieces of grass into it. Then when he was finished he sat back to admire his work, he saw a huge scary thing slowly crawling up his leg. It had eight legs and was hairy.

Nem screamed, flung it off his leg, and ran away from the mound. Grandma chuckled at the little boy running down the side of the field. Then she reverted her attention back to her work and Audrey jabbering in her ear.

"What was happening on Uetov? I want to know!" She was pushing the dirt around with he foot, impatiently awaiting an answer from Grandma. Grandma sighed and as she looked up some of the flowers fell out of her hair and into her lap. She looked Audrey in the eye.

"I'm sorry dear, I don't know. I wasn't there but if I knew what happened, I would tell you in a heartbeat." She then stood up and moved over to put more seeds into the ground. "Why don't you go play with Nem?" Audrey grumbled as she started to walk towards him.

Nem was still running around looking at all of the new things he's never seen before. He was overwhelmed with the amount of new sights and smells around him. He especially loved the grass underneath his feet and pull up fistfuls so he can throw it into the air so it lands lightly in his pure white hair. He giggled when some fell into his face and tickled his nose. He looked back too far and fell in the dust with the giggle. He picked up the leaves already on the ground and threw those up too. 

Audrey was watching from a distance, picking off pieces of wood off a rotting log she was sitting on near the edge of the woods. She wasn't as excited about her new surroundings as Nem was. She was very worried and confused about why they were on Earth. She had heard about it at school, about how Earth people (or humans) were father back in technology than Uetov was but was a beautiful planet nonetheless. However, the Uetovians that go there don't return or as she's heard. And that worried her the most, the fact that she'll never see her friends or her sparring partners again. That she'll never ride around through the endless city that filled the Pangaea that is the land of Uetov. She'll never be able to sneak out in the middle of the night and see the beautiful glowing fish in the sea. Audrey didn't want that. And most of all she wanted to see her parents.

'Maybe I'm just being paranoid. This is just a temporary because Mom and Dad wanted us to blow off steam,' She thought, ripping more bark off of the log. 'I was too stressed about becoming general and Nem was being pushed into the throne too fast,' Audrey looked up and saw Nem chasing a butterfly around and smiled when he looked up to high and fell onto his butt. He put one had on the ground, pushed up, and fluttered his wings to get back up. He wasn't a very good flier because he never got the chance to really practice. Their father, though, was a completely different story. He had huge white ones. He could fly up into the atmosphere of the planet in mere minutes. Nem couldn't even get an inch off the ground with his colorful ones. Audrey recalled seeing a picture of an animal with similar looking wings but it had a long curved beak and short but lanky legs on the wall of the room she woke up in.

She hadn't quite mastered her on ability either but she had gotten quite good at it. Her ability works if she thinks of something, a detailed and strong thought of any item, like a plant per se. She would think of the feathery purple leaves and the long sturdy stalk and she would become that plant. The bigger the object the shorter she could hold it, even though she liked to swim with the huge whale sharks that resided in the ocean near her castle. She could also turn other people into anything as long as she was holding onto them. She played many pranks with that ability. She recalled the time where she turned the guards outside her parents rooms into winged mice and watched them flutter around confused and squeaking until her mother caught her. Their mother never really got angry, she never yelled, but she did punish them. That time she made Audrey assist the cleaning crew for the whole week and there was a party that half the kingdom was invited to.

Audrey scowled at the thought of her punishments and recalled a few more memories. Then she got bored of just sitting around and looked for Nem. She stood up and walked over to him where he was playing in the field with a bug he found. He was crouched in the dirt, poking at it with his finger and jumping back every time it moved. He looked up at Audrey who was walking over to him and jumped up.

"Do you want to play a game, Audrey!" He shouted at her, pitch black eyes going wide as he smiled and threw his arms up in the air. She shrugged and smiled as well, "Yeah, sure."

"You can play a game if you help me finish planting these plants," Grandma said as she walked over to them and handed Audrey a small bag full of a brown blob with a lighter colored inside. "Those are called potatoes and I grow them to sell them in town for money." Audrey noticed that Nem had a bag as well but must've gotten distracted by the little things around him. He picked up his own bag and dropped a piece into on of the little trenches that lined the field. He then covered it up with more of the dirt and patted it down gently. He then smiled brightly up at Grandma.

"Like that, right?" He asked. She patted him on the head. "Just like that, darling," She then looked at Audrey. "Okay, go." Nem was already halfway down the trench and finished up the bag. He crouched down again to look at bugs while waiting for Audrey to finish up with hers. She finally did, looking at her handy work and gave Grandma back the bag.

"Okay, you two step back off the plants," She gestured them next to where she was standing. They moved over to her and she put her hands on the ground. Then after a few seconds, the plants closest to her began to sprout and grow up toward the sky. The sprouts rippled outward until the whole field was covered in green. Nem and Audrey watched in awe as the plants grew in size and height. The plants grew until they were small little bushes every few inches or so. "Only half grew them so they'll taste more natural when we sell them in town in a few days," Grandma said as she stood up and brushed the dirt off her hands and clothes.

"Now that I'm finished with my work for today, I am going to go inside and make some tea. You two can come with me if you want or you can play outside, and in the woods if you want, for longer," She turned and started walking away, each step a flower falling out of her hair and instantly being replaced by a new one. "Also, you two are going to have to learn how to speak and read the language that the people speak here," She said over her shoulder in Nem's native tongue. "We'll start today after you both come inside." 

Nem looked at Audrey, clearly not ready to inside yet because he still wanted to play that game that Audrey promised she would play with him. "Let's play tag," She said quickly and then pushed his arm. "Tag you're it!" Nem watched her run across the field, hair billowing behind her and the red ceremonial robes draped around her flapping around as she ran. He scoffed and proceeded to run after her, wings fluttering and curling around him so he could run freely without tripping. His wings were a few inches longer than he was so we usually walked with a bit of a waddle. He grew closer to her as she started to slow down to make a turn and he reached a hand out and brushed her arm.

"Haha! You're it!" Nem hollered and laughed as he turned and ran in a different direction with Audrey trailing close behind. They played tag for a little while longer but soon got bored of it, so they went back in the house. It was a few minutes from dark and Grandma was putting away the dishes from the meal they ate a few hours ago. "Hi," Grandma said as she sat down on the couch in the room. They soon joined her, after wiping their bare feet on the mat at the foot of the door, just as she did.

Grandma reached for the what Nem knew to be an earth version of a book on the table next to her. She turned to the first page, the two children staring at their newfound friend with anticipation. She opened her mouth to speak "You two have an awful lot to learn about this world. It will take time, but you two will get it," 

And with that, she began to read.

~~~

After two weeks or so, Nem finished learning most of the language English and even started learning how to speak Irish, which was the language of the people who lived in this country. He had spent the last week reading and rereading every single book, newspaper, magazine, or even cookbook in the house. The language was very easy for him to learn and read for Uetovian was pretty much a scrambled version of English. If he didn't understand something, he would just look it up on the tablet Grandma owned. He also learned many English swear words for Grandma was a big Stephen King fan. Grandma said that Nem wasn't allowed to swear but it was okay if Audrey does because 'She's older.' Nem finally finished learning the majority of the language when he read the last book in the house. It was about beaches. 

They started drifting away from their old language and dress. They spoke more and more English and eventually stopped speaking Uetovian all together. They were a chameleon species anyway. That's why the Uetovian people were usually hired as spies or assassins for their ability to blend in. Especially for Uetovians with a special like Audrey's. 

Everything Nem learned, he would report back to Audrey. She became a master at the language a little after Nem but had no interest in learning Irish. Audrey wanted to strengthen her ability, often called a special on Uetov, than learn languages. She often when outside to replicate the things she found in the books, mostly the animals though. When Nem didn't have anything to do, he would watch Audrey out in the yard and shout different animals (in English of course) and she would turn into them from memory and Nem would either confirm or deny that she created the correct animal. 

"Shiba-Inu!" Nem called through the open window and quickly typed up the dog breed in the search box on Grandma's tablet. Audrey scoffed. 

"That one's too easy! Come on Nem," Her voice became more and more garbled as she quickly grew fur and her limbs shortened to paws. Shiba Audrey barked and ran in a circle as Nem laughed at her silliness from the window. Audrey barked at him a few times "You know I can't understand you!" Nem giggled. She ran in a few more circles before she changed back. "Do a harder one next time," She huffed. "I think I know what my favorite dog looks like." Nem shrugged. 

"Okay sure," He called as he hopped out the window and fluttered down the yard to where the older girl was standing. Morning sunlight glinted through her golden brown hair as she tightened the black strap fastened around her neck. The strap had one purpose, to keep Audrey's head from falling off. Nem didn't know all the details but he was pretty sure she was just born with it that way or maybe grew into it? His grandfather had the same band but to keep his arms on. 'His was white though,' Nem thought. Every Uetovian has some kind of physical difference from humans. Nem had pitch black eyes (like his grandmother), their mother had a large gem placed right on the middle of her forehead and their father didn't have eyes and had an extra mouth. He wore a mask to prevent freaking out the other children who lived in the palace. 

Nem looked up another creature on the tablet. "How about a praying mantis?" He asked without looking up, studying the image closely. Audrey shrugged and moved her hair out of her face. "I don't know what it looks like so I'll just guess," 

They soon got bored of the little game they were playing and Audrey was pretty worn out after what she thought was a pretty good training session. As they sat in the grass near the potato field, Nem watched the clouds float slowly in the sky. He liked the feeling of the sun on his face as he looked up. He then saw a pair of birds flit across his line of sight. He extended his wings out to his sides and played with some of his feathers, pulling out the new fluffy downs. Then he heard someone say something somewhere above his head. He sat up quickly and Audrey cracked an eye open. 

"Did you say something?" Nem turned his head to face Audrey, who closed her eyes again and put her hands behind her head. "Nope," She said nonchalantly. "No one said anything. You're going crazy, Nem." 

Nem accepted Audrey's explanation and laid back down. He closed his eyes and though of soaring in the sky with his father. Just as he started to fall asleep, he heard the voices again. This time coming from the forest. In the trees? He cocked his head to the side and stood up. Audrey brushed the grass off of the Nirvanna t-shirt and jeans Grandma gave to Audrey. She also gave Nem a pair of shorts and a plain light blue shirt. She cut holes in the back so his wings could fit out. Nem looked at his older sister and pointed behind him. 

"I'm going to go into the woods to find who's talking," He said to Audrey as he walked toward the edge of the woods. She grunted in response. Nem looked at Grandma in the window and pointed at the woods. She closed her eyes and nodded. Nem smiled and ran towards the nearest entrance. He took a few steps into the trees and looked up. He saw the leaves swaying to and fro in the wind and took a deep breath. He liked the way the trees and the dirt smelled. Wet and earthy, unfamiliar smells to him. 

He walked about a mile, admiring the scenery and trying to climb all the trees around him. He almost forgot what he came into the woods for until he more of the voices. This time it sounded like a middle aged woman and a child about his age. He cocked his head to the side, looked up and listened. 

"No mama! I don't want to go today! Um, my wings are wet! My feet are cold! The ground is to far away!" The child's voice anxiously shouted. 

The woman just chuckled. "James, you're going to be fine. Your brothers could do it and so can you," She said in a comforting voice. The child took, what sounded like to Nem, a deep breath. "Okay...go," He said. Then there was a shout and a small grayish-brown bird fell out of the tree above him, flapping his tiny wings furiously. The chick landed at his feet with a grunt. Nem watched him stand up and fluff himself up. James turned his head to look at the sleek, tan colored fowl in on the branch about ten feet above him.

"It didn't work, Mama!" He shouted up to her. The fowl just cocked her head to the side, hopped a few inches forward, and flew farther up into the tree. "You got yourself down there, now you have to come back up!" She called down at him with a hint of laughter in her voice. Nem looked back down at the chick, who sighed and started flapping his wings all over again. Nem squatted down to get a closer look at the baby bird. The chick stopped flapping and cocked his head to the side. Nem did the same. They stared at each other for a few moments before Nem took a small step closer and extended his hand out toward James. The small bird eyed him up and down before taking a few hops back. 

"Don't you want some help?" Nem cocked his head to the other side and gazed at James. "You look like you need it," Nem said, taking a few small steps forward so the brown fluffball could hop into his hand. He took a few tentative hops closer, unsure what to do but eager to get off the ground. 

"Isn't this cheating?" James asked as he hopped onto Nem's tiny kid fingers. He stood up and brought James closer to his face. "Is what cheating?" James fluffed himself up to make himself more comfortable as Nem walked toward the tree. 

"Well, I'm supposed to be learning how to fly, just like my brothers did. But now that your here I can get back to my nest easy," James explained to Nem. "Oh, well, why don't you fly up there? I can help you!" Nem grinned and James huffed. 

"Okay, I guess?" James walked to the edge of Nem's hand. "Okay, now raise your hand way above your head." The chick instructed. Nem did so, standing way on his tip toes and fluttering his enormous wings so he didn't fall. James took a deep breath and jumped off, just as Nem expected him to do. He flapped his wings furiously but landed on the mossy ground with a soft plop. 

"Okay, again..." James fluttered around on the ground. 

Finally, around the tenth time, he didn't hit the ground but actually hovered a few inches off the ground. Nem dropped his hands with a surprised gasp. 

"Oh my gosh! James you did it!!" He shouted gleefully and clapped his hands. James cracked open one of his own eyes and yelped in surprise. He let out a

**Author's Note:**

> So the P.O.V might be a bit wonky in this story but work with me here man and also sorry if the chapters are so long.


End file.
